Fight Kiln
Entering the Fight Kiln requires having completed the fight caves mini-game and having once owned a fire cape. After this, the kiln may be played as many times as desired for the rewards - a choice of a TokHaar-Kal or an uncut onyx.The Fight Kiln is a combat minigame, wherein waves of TokHaar are fought for the sole sake of combat and their amusement. It's a tougher and improved sequel to the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame, and is extremely difficult to complete for the average player. Only the best adventurers can survive all 37 gruelling waves. This requires many times more persistence and skill than the original Fight Cave. It is recommended that one should attain 85+ in all combat skills before attempting the Fight Kiln, although it is possible to complete it without these stats. There are several safespots in the Fight Kiln that can be used to lure and trap the TokHaar. Be aware, however, that the cave will slowly fill with lava, submerging the safespots and forcing the player to use the low wall in the middle of the area for luring. Lava will fill the cave after waves 10, 20, 30 and 34. By the time the final boss fight with Har-Aken commences, only a square-shaped piece of land will be available.Unlike the typical 63 waves of the Fight Cave, the Fight Kiln only has 37 waves. Unlike the Fight Cave, there is no combat level pattern to be followed for each wave in the Fight Kiln. However, the waves of the Fight Kiln are always the same and the monsters always spawn in the same location. To reach the end of the minigame, players must fight a total of 7 TokHaar-Jad - who function in much the same way as the standard TzTok-Jad - before being faced with their final challenge; the gigantic Har-Aken. Every alternate wave will also cause lava crystals to spawn in the Kiln, which can be used to gain bonuses such as temporary invincibility or full prayer and life point restoration. Use them to the fullest to survive the waves - especially the seven TokHaar-Jads and Har-Aken. Unlike the Fight cave, players are allowed to bring a familiar into the arena. Crystals In some waves you can obtain crystals which grant certain "power-ups" usable only in the Fight Kiln. Only one crystal can be activated at a time, so the effects cannot be combined. When a crystal is used, the appropriate stat is boosted to 150% (148 at 99) while the other combat stats are reduced to 50% (49 at 99). It is recommended to pick following crystals: Invulnerability, Constitution and Restoration. Others will just occupy inventory space and they are likely to be not needed throughout the cave. Picking magic crystal is only advised if experienced enough. Invulnerability crystal should be used on wave 36. Constitution crystals are recommended to save for Har'Aken and restoration crystals are useful whenever your life points and prayers are low. Waves Rewards The TokHaar-Kal cape is one of the best in the game, possessing a strength bonus of +8 Upon victory in the Fight Kiln, players are prompted to choose reward between a TokHaar cape or an uncut onyx. The kiln can be played multiple times. Completing the Kiln once is also a requirement for the Completionist cape. Note that if a player has a full inventory while choosing a reward, or clicks away from the reward chatbox, they will be transported outside of the Fight Kiln and will have to go back in and talk to TokHaar-Hok again to claim their reward (provided at least 1 free inventory slot is available). The Fight Kiln cannot be played again until a reward is chosen.